Sorry
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Arcee have a fight...but something goes wrong OptimusXArcee Optimus/Arcee


**Optimus and Arcee have a fight...but something goes wrong**

* * *

><p><span>Optimus P.O.V<span>

"Arcee…!" I yelled as I chased after her.

She saw Airachnid and she ran after her. I wish she hadn't. Arcee crawled up the hole Airachnid made. I can't fit in so I have to use the other way.

Arcee jumped up and hits Airachnid on the chest. Both started fighting. Airachnid held Arcee in a head lock.

"More people to hurt is there" said Airachnid "Your friends…will be next"

Arcee yelled out and twisted her around. Both each blocked each other blow. Arcee then misses a punched and Airachnid held her again in a head lock.

"Airachnid!" I yelled "Release her!"

Airachnid sighs and looks around. She then threw Arcee towards me and Airachnid flies away. I stopped and started shooting at her. She was then gone. I looked down anger and disappointment.

"You know better not to confront the enemy alone" I said

"I got this Optimus" she said "I can handle Airachnid"

"She could have hurt you" I said

"I don't care…I will do anything to get my revenge"

I looked down "Revenge never solves anything Arcee….it will only end up hurting others"

Arcee looked and shouted. She paced back and forth.

"Optimus…she killed Tailgate…" she whispered "I will avenge him"

"It won't bring him back" I said

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she pushes it away.

"I had everything under control until you came" she yelled

"Arcee…"

"No…I had Airachnid…I just needed more time but then you had to let her go" she yelled again "I will kill her Optimus…Airachnid needs to be killed….I want my revenge"

"Arcee…you are hurting…but anger and revenge will never do you any good" I said "You will regret it…and not only that she was about to kill you"

"No…" she said. She started walking off.

"Arcee…where are you going?" I asked

"Away from you" she yelled.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Arcee…come back"

"NO!" she yelled back "I hate you!"

"AR…..AHHHHHH!" I yelled out

I groaned in pain as I felt something sharp hit my back. I fell down on my back staring at the sky. Airachnid was standing above me with her claw.

"Airachnid…" I groaned

"Hey Prime…" she said as she walked around me until she was right in front of me. "I heard you and Arcee fighting"

I couldn't say anything. I looked up and stared at her with anger.

"She will do anything to get to me" she said "You are right…it will only hurt others"

She raised her claw and swings; hitting me right on my spark. I stared with wide eyes; feeling energon dripping fast.

…..

Arcee walked past Bee and Bulkhead who had Starscream handcuffed. She stared with anger and hatred.

"Arcee…where is Prime?" asked Bulkhead

"I don't know and I don't care" she said as she walked and sat down. Bee frowns and looked up the hill.

Bee then started running. Bulkhead watched him.

"Arcee…what happen?" asked Bulkhead

"Nothing…I just wished….I live on my own" she said "I had Airachnid…but Optimus let her escape…so I just left behind"

"Arcee…why…?" Bulkhead asked

"Because…it's his fault Airachnid escape" she said

"Arcee…you love Optimus…" said Bulkhead "You are just angry…you don't mean that"

Arcee sighed.

Bulkhead then heard Bee in the comlink.

"Oh no" Bulk whispered

Arcee just gasped

…..

Bee was kneeling next to me. He held my hand tight and I just stared at him. Bee held his other hand on top of where Airachnid had struck me. Bee tried to stop the fluids from spilling.

Bee looked worried; he looked so scared. I held his hand tighter telling him everything is okay. I smiled weakly. Bee just nodded

"OPTIMUS!" I heard. It was Arcee. She ran to me along with Bulkhead. "Oh no…"

"Ratchet…" Bulkhead said "Sent a ground bridge quickly"

…..

I was laying on the berth looked at the ceiling. The only words I can hear is Arcee yelling that she hates me. I closed my eyes.

"Optimus…" she whispered

"Come in…" I said

She walked in looking down. All I could do is look at her. She is so beautiful.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Arcee…you were just angry" I said

"I'm sorry…I yelled at you…I'm sorry that I blamed everything on you…I'm sorry I said that I hate you"

"It's okay Arcee…I know deep down you didn't mean that" I said

"You are right Optimus…getting revenge can never solve anything" she cried "Since I went to get revenge you got hurt"

I held her hand.

"If I would've listened to you…you wouldn't be here in pain" she cried

I leaned up and kissed her.

"We all make mistakes…Arcee" I said "You can either forget them or learn from them…nobody here is prefect"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered between our kisses.

"It's okay but promise me one thing" I said

"Yes…?" she said

"To never do it again…always stay by my side"

"I promise" she said

She crawled up next to me and we both hugged each other. I then looked up. I went let Airachnid get Arcee; no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short story <strong>

**I don't own any characters **


End file.
